


[Podfic] Here With Me

by socknonny



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/pseuds/socknonny
Summary: The gang has noticed that both Steve and Billy have fallen apart after the last battle. Determined to get them out of their ruts, they devise a plan to pull Billy out of his room and Steve out of his loneliness. It goes better than they hoped.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	[Podfic] Here With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirsparklepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirsparklepants/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ImNeitherNor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNeitherNor/pseuds/ImNeitherNor). Log in to view. 



> a gift for sirsparklepants for the HFA collection! Thank you so much for requesting this _delightful_ fic, and thank you to nor for giving permission to podfic it! I had heaps of fun reading it aloud <33 (and oodles and oodles of thanks to gothyringwald for listening to this for me to check for errors and holding my hand as I hit the limits of my emotional capacity to deal with technology going wrong)

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o7atvehb73w0r2u/Here%20with%20Me%20by%20ImNeitherNor.mp3?dl=0)  


[Download here, or by clicking the image (length: 1:20)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o7atvehb73w0r2u/Here%20with%20Me%20by%20ImNeitherNor.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
